Snowday
by arienette47
Summary: Donna and Fez spend the day together, M3 gave me this challenge awhile ago. I hope you like it


Disclaimer: I don't own A/N: M3 gave me this challenge awhile back but I haven't had the time to complete it until now. And I want to thank Swedish fan for helping me when I got stuck and she also betaed.  
  
It was a boring snowy day, so much snow that Donna's classes were canceled for the day but Eric, Kelso and Hyde still had to go into work. Jackie used her day off to go Christmas shopping, she invited Donna to come with but Donna didn't feel like going shopping today. Her plan for the day was to stay in bed and relax but soon her plan was changed. Her dad asked her to go to the Forman's to borrow a shovel so they could shovel their driveway. Donna reluctantly got out of bed and changed.  
  
I never get a day to myself, she thought.  
  
So after she got changed she walked next door and into the house. Fez was the only one in the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Donna?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing I just came to borrow a shovel," She explained.  
  
"You look like you could use some candy," He told her but Donna just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Donna but I don't share candy with friends that roll their eyes,"  
  
"Whatever Fez," Donna sighed.  
  
"Donna would you like to talk about it?" He asked sitting down.  
  
"Well I would rather do anything but shovel the driveway," she said sinking into the chair.  
  
"Is Eric making you mad because you can talk to Fez, he will make everything okay," He said.  
  
Donna laughed Fez was always like this. "No Fez, I'm alright just a little annoyed."  
  
"Aye so it is Eric,"  
  
"No it's just that well it is a little. I mean I'm glad that he cares about his family so much but I am a little disappointed that we didn't move away," she confessed.  
  
"Why would you want to leave? I almost had to leave and I didn't want to. Its so much fun here," Fez told her.  
  
"It isn't really fun to me, nothing really interesting is happening. I want to get out there and have my own job and my own family," She told him.  
  
"You know what was fun?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we dated," He laughed.  
  
"Oh gosh," She laughed as well. "Yeah and remember how mad Carolyn got?"  
  
"Yeah she was pretty mad but who can blame her for wanting me? I mean I'm so soave," He replied.  
  
"I can't believe I even agreed to that, she is like psycho she could of hurt me,"  
  
"You're a lumberjack you could of taken her,"  
  
"Don't worry Fez, you'll find someone, you're a great guy and I had a lot of fun,"  
  
"Tell that to Laurie,"  
  
"Why do you want it to be Laurie, she doesn't have much to offer other then her whorieness,"  
  
"Yes and I would like to be offered that once in awhile."  
  
"Fez, Laurie doesn't want romance she just wants to do it all the time with any willing man. What kind of relationship is that?"  
  
"Yes but I want that! I'm her husband I'm the one that should be doing it with her,"  
  
"You don't want her now she probably has like every STD there is. Most normal girls want a guy that will take them to see the movie they want, to take them on hayrides. Eventually Laurie will see it or you'll find someone better,"  
  
"So what your saying is that I will get the gum?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I think of Laurie as a blow pop, the other guys might be sucking on her but I will get to the center in the end,"  
  
"Fez!" was all Donna could say and she laughed some more.  
  
"What you have to lick the lollipop until you get the gum,"  
  
"Yeah Fez whatever. You know I don't think that normal girls would like to be thought of like that,"  
  
"I will get my gum!"  
  
"Yeah and I think I'm going to get my shovel," she said and started to leave.  
  
"No, Donna do not leave yet! I will be lonely again. Laurie is out with that guy Carlos again. Plus Mrs. Kitty says I can't use the microwave unsupervised and I'm hungry,"  
  
"Fine, I'm not really in a hurry to shovel anyway."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"You know what's strange? We are going to be related when Eric and I get married."  
  
"If Laurie doesn't get a divorce by then," Fez sighed  
  
"Yeah I guess by then we'll be getting power tools as wedding presents and Red won't care if Laurie and you split,"  
  
"I need my candy! Can you believe we didn't get any candy as wedding presents?"  
  
"Well Eric and I never gave you a wedding present yet, I'll make sure you get some candy,"  
  
"Thanks Donna, you're a good friend,"  
  
"Yeah well at least then you'll be eating candy instead of soup and you won't have to put that in the microwave,"  
  
"Don't talk about Candy this is making me sad, I miss my candy!"  
  
"Fez why don't you just make hot chocolate?"  
  
"Hot Chocolate? What is that?"  
  
"You mean you have never had hot chocolate?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well it's a drink, its hot chocolate milk basically. I'll make you some,"  
  
She got out the milk and heated that up in the microwave while Fez watched in awe. When it was done she then added some chocolate syrup and gave it to Fez.  
  
"Now you have to be careful-" she began but it was to late he had already drunk some. Fez started jumping around in pain. "Cause it might burn your mouth," she said and calmed him down.  
  
"Hot chocolate is evil!" he announced.  
  
"Fez you'll like it when it cools off a little bit," she said and set the mug away from him and then looked at the clock.  
  
"And I have to go get the shovel now my dad is gonna wonder what took me so long,"  
  
"Thank you for the hot chocolate Donna!" Fez said.  
  
"Yeah and remember Fez take it easy with Laurie, cause smothering her will make dislike you more,"  
  
"Your good with lady advice,"  
  
"Thanks Fez," Donna said and left. See Jackie, I am just as much of a lady as you! Donna got the shovel and headed back over to her house to think about how the snow actually made her day interesting. 


End file.
